Aprendiendo de un experto
by ficadicta
Summary: Bella Swan quedo huérfana a los 5 años, y sus tíos los Mallory la adoptaron. Siempre era el objetivo de las burlas de Lauren y sus amigas. Su vida amorosa era nula, hasta que conoció a un Edward que ni él propio conocía. Porque solo salia con veteranas
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: La trama de la historia es de mi autoria. En cuanto a los personajes y demas caracteres son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me permito fantasear con ellos sin ninguna finalidad de lucro, más que divertir a mis lectoras.

Cualquier parecido con la saga Twilight NO es pura coincidencia.

Capitulo # 1.

Bella POV

Viernes, ultimo día de trabajo. En parte estoy feliz ya que mañana será sábado y no tendré que soportar los comentarios de Lauren y sus estupidas amigas delante de los clientes. Pero por otra me gustaría que nunca llegara el fin de semana ya que siempre son los dos días más largos y aburridos de la semana, sin ir a la facu, ni ir a trabajar; soportando a una Lauren de tiempo completo preocupada con "¿que me voy a poner esta noche?" y un "ja,ja,ja la pobre fea y fracasada Bella otra vez en casa un sábado por la noche"

Y sí, así es mi vida, voy de la casa a la facu y de la facu al trabajo y otra vez a casa. Tengo una sola amiga, Ángela Weber y no soy la más popular de la escuela ni nada de eso, más bien soy del tipo que pasa desapercibida. Pero prefiero eso a ser una zorra, tener un novio distinto cada mes y estar rodiada de tontas y falsas amistades.

Con estos pensamientos iba bajando las escalera rumbo al colegio cuando escucho a la zorra madre deseándole suerte a la zorra hija.

Decidí no prestarle atención, pero Lauren se interpuso en mi camino.

¡ Hola Swan!

-Mmm… hola

-Eh… - mirándome de arriba abajo despectivamente

- ¿ Qué quieres… "prima"?- le respondí esforzándome en la ultima parte

-Nada, es solo que no estaré hoy ni el fin de semana. Después del colegio iré a pasar a la casa de Jane, así que estarás sola hoy en el trabajo.

- ¡Bien! y…

Procura no espantar a los clientes ok? Igualmente no creo que valla nadie más que un par de viejas sino estoy yo por allí.

¡Ajá!

¡Chao! No me extrañes.

-Despreocúpate, nunca lo haría- susurre bajito mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras de mi.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo # 2

Edward POV

Estacione mi amado volvo en el subsuelo del centro comercial y me dirigí al 3er piso, al gimnasio de mi hermano Emmett.

El se encontraba instruyendo a unas preciosuras en unas muy ajustadas y apetitosas ropas deportivas. En realidad lo apetitoso era imaginármelas sin ellas. Así que me senté en una banca y me dedique a observarlas e imaginar lo que les haría.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos Emmett dio por concluida su clase y se apareció a mi lado palmeándome el hombro.

Edward, Edward, cuando vas a dejar de involucrarte con mujeres mayores y fijarte en la carne joven que nos rodea? Vamos, las alumnas con las que seguramente estuviste fantaseando toda mi clase tienen 40 años! Y casi todas ellas son casadas.

-Mmm… eso lo hace mucho más interesante y excitante. Puedo enrollarme con alguna de ellas en las regaderas antes que lleguen sus flamantes y cornudos maridos. O tal vez en el aparcamiento en la parte de atrás de mi Silver. [n.a= se refiere al volvo, silver es plateado en ingles.]

Edward! Enserio te lo digo brother! Pon tu atención en un culo menos arrugado. Lo tuyo ya es insano, esta bien un rollo con una vete (veterana), pero que ya solo dirijas tu atención a ellas es caer bajo. Eres todo un gigoló, te escabulles por sus balcones cuando sus esposos llegan y regresas a regar sus jardines y cortar su césped por la mañana.

Je! Acaso crees que yo, Edward Antonhy Cullen siendo dueño de una concesionaria tan importante sería jardinero por otro motivo? Al parecer no me conoces lo suficiente hermano.

-Edward, si te conozco, y por eso te digo que tienes que fijarte en gente de nuestra edad y quien sabe, tal vez encuentres el verdadero amor y te haga olvidar todas esas viejas.

No son viejas, son con más experiencia y eso es lo que me gusta. No una tonta chiquilla inexperta.

- Con que ese es el asunto no? Pero si es por eso no te preocupes, yo te puedo ayudar. Conozco una de 21 que estaría encantada de cooperar.

-Dudo que esa que dices satisfaga mis necesidades.

- Ya… yo te digo que si. No pierdes nada con intentarlo. Aceptas el reto?

- Mejor que eso, hagamos una apuesta; $500 a que no le llega a los talones a mis niñas.

- Eso es trampa! Como se yo que lo que me dirás es verdad?

-Bueno, entonces tanta fe no le tienes a esa chica.

- Uff! Tú ganas Edward. Estoy dispuesto a perder $500 con tal de que lo intentes.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo # 3

Edward POV

En el ascensor al 5to piso tuve la oportunidad de meterle mano a una rubia cuarentona y darle mi tarjeta de "jardinero disponible 24 horas, 365 días al año" antes que llegara su hijo, un chaval de mi edad aproximadamente.

Desprendí otro botón de mi camisa y entre en la librería, en busca de la tal Lauren para pedirle que me alcanzara uno de los libros de la estantería más alta y así bicharle el culo mientras subía, tal como me lo sugirió Emmett. Según el, siempre iba de falda muy corta y realmente la vista era buena.

En cambio me lleve un chasco cuando lo único que vi allí fue un chaval llamado Ben según la tarjeta en su pecho, así que decidí preguntar antes de largarme de ahí.

El tal Ben me dijo que en 10 minutos era el cambio de turno y que la bibliotecaria seguramente no tardaba en venir y me insto a sentarme y curiosear algún libro mientras la esperaba. Para no ser descortés me senté a revisar mi correo en mi iPhone, pero si en 10 minutos no llegaba ya iría pagándole los $500 a Emmett.

En la mitad del tiempo la chica llego.

- Hola Ben - saludó mientras se despojaba de su abrigo y lo colocaba en el perchero

- Hola Bella – demonios! Pierdo mi tiempo aquí, esta no es la tal Lauren pensé.

- Qué cuentas? Mucho trabajo? Hoy estaré sola así que llamare a Ang para que me ayude, quieres quedarte a saludarla? A ella le gustará, dice que hace tiempo no te ve.

- Oh, si! Me quedare encantado a ayudarlas. Ah, Bella, hay un cliente allí esperándote – dijo señalándome el capullo ese de Ben.

Yo no se porque sigo aquí. Debía haberme marchado apenas supe que no era Lauren, pero ahora ya era tarde.

- Hola! Lo conozco señor?

- Eh, no, no me conoces, y dime Edward por favor, no soy tan viejo para que no me tutees. Tengo 24.

- En que te puedo ayudar? – preguntó sin caer en mis encantos, valla esta chica es ciega.

-En lo que quieras. Principalmente podrías alcanzarme uno de esos libros de allí.- dije señalando la estantería mas alta.

-Vale, espérame un momento – respondió, y varios segundos después vino con uno de los libros.

-Eh… gracias – balbucie percatándome que sacó el ejemplar en vidriera. Esta chica después de todo no era tan tona, tenía su personalidad y eso me desafiaba a ver que tan lista era.

- Precisabas alguna cosa más?

- Sí, ya que estamos podrías traerme la biografía de Debussy? – Ja! Esto hay que verlo, seguramente me diga: "perdón? Que deporte practica Debussy? Así se en que sección buscarlo" O alguna otra cosa absurda como esa, ninguna chica tonta sabe sobre música clásica, ni mucho menos quien fue el gran Debussy.

- Me vas a perdonar, Edward. Pero no traen muy seguido libros de música clase. Y el último que llego lo compre yo.

- Oh! Enserio sabes quien es Debussy? Te gusta la música clásica?

- Claro, por quien me tomas? Por una tonta rubia hueca? Para eso está Lauren, pero hoy no vino.

- Disculpa, es solo que me sorprendió, no pensé que supieras quien fue. Y no, no te tomo por hueca. Porque tu eres castaña.

- Tomare eso como un cumplido.

- Ok.

- Y dime Edward, trabajas por en el edificio? Nunca te e visto por aquí.

- Oh no. Mi hermano trabaja aquí, en el tercer piso está su gimnasio. Pero yo trabajo en esta misma cuadra, en el negocio que esta justo en la esquina.

- Ah! Eres empleado en la concesionaria? Genial.

-De hecho, soy el dueño.

-Wow! Quien lo hubiera pensado? Un gusto señor Cullen. Ese es su apellido no?

- Y volvemos a lo de señor!...

- Perdón… Edward.

-Así esta mejor, y si me apellido Cullen.

- Bella. Bella Swan- me dijo estrechando mi mano.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo # 4

Bella POV

Definitivamente nunca había socializado tanto con ningún cliente a excepción de mujeres, niños y ancianos. El motivo: Lauren.

Nada de esto estuviera pasando si ella estuviera aquí, ya que inmediatamente hubiera corrido a meterle sus pechos en la cara y ofrecerse a recomendarle el libro de la estantería más alta que encontrara.

Pero como no está…

- ¿Y dime Bella, me venderías tu ejemplar de Debussy? Realmente lo quiero.

- Lo siento, pero me costo mucho conseguirlo. Si quieres te lo presto, con la condición que lo traigas de vuelta o me veré obligada a rentar un auto con alguno de tus empleados y no devolverlo.

- Oh! Eres una chica ruda. Aunque muy probablemente te meterían presa por eso, así que no debería preocuparme. Igualmente te doy mi palabra que lo devolveré sano y salvo. ¿ Me lo prestarás?

-Mmm… de acuerdo, pero tendrás que venir por el la semana que viene, porque los fines de semana son los `propios dueños los que atienden.

-Entonces te parece bien que pase por aquí el martes?- preguntó hurgando en su bolsillo.

- Sí, por mi estaría bien.

- De acuerdo, entonces pagaré este libro – me dijo mirando el que tenia bajo el brazo.

Después de la "interesante" charla con Edward llame a Angela, quien llego en tiempo record al enterarse que Ben estaba haciendo un par de horas extras con tal de verla.

Hay estos chicos, se aman en secreto y ninguno se anima decírselo. Y eso que muchas veces le e insinuado a Ben que le pida una cita. Pero ambos son tan tímidos que mis intentos de casamentera son inútiles.

Y así, sin más clientes interesantes ni una confesión de amor entre mis amigos culmina mi turno. El último de la semana.

Bella Swan una vez más se hallaba sola en el colectivo regresando a casa un viernes por la tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo # 5

Bella POV.

Tres semanas sin ir al trabajo. Y todo por qué? Por la zorra madre.

Mi tío llegó a casa y la encontró en la cama con otro tipo.

¿Qué más iba a pasar? DIVORCIO!

Así que ahora vivo sola con mi tío, el hermano favorito de Renée, cuanto me gustaría tener a mis padres conmigo! Ya hace años que supere su perdida, pero no puedo evitar extrañarlos y pensar cuanta falta me hacen.

- Pagaré la cuenta - dijo mi tío abruptamente sacándome de mis cavilaciones .

- De acuerdo. – fue lo único que respondí.

En el mismo momento en que se levantó de la mesa note que una chica muy bonita, bajita, de cabello azabache intenso, con un corte desflecado muy moderno y con aspecto de duendecillo también se levantaba en una de las mesas del otro sector y se retiraba sin darse cuenta que una hoja de papel de su carpeta se había caído y quedaba en el suelo.

Pensé que tal vez podría ser un documento importante para ella, así que también me levante de la mesa y le dije ami tío que tenía algo que hacer y que ya nos veríamos luego.

Tomé el papel sin mirarlo siquiera y corrí tras su dueña.

Cuando la alcancé ya prácticamente estaba dentro de la sección de vestidos en BRANDON'S. La tienda con más glamour de todo el piso. Allí venden zapatos, lencería y vestidos de fiesta.

Definitivamente esta chica tiene estilo. Y dinero!

Disculpa- dije en tono de llamada.

La chica se dio vuelta y pude apreciar mejor su aspecto, tenía unos ojos azules penetrantes, su tez era blanco pálido y su pelo estaba prolijamente acomodado con las puntas en todas direcciones.

- ¿Si?- preguntó sonriente. Acentuando más aun las facciones que ya antes de lejos me habían parecido a las de un duendecillo y que ahora corroboraba.

- Oh, es que estaba en la cafetería y note que se te cayó esto- respondí entregándole el papel.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó al tiempo que me abrazaba fuertemente como si fuera su mejor amiga a la que hace años no veía.

- De nada. Pensé que tal vez sería importante para ti.

- Y no sabes cuanto! Es el nuevo diseño de uno de mis vestidos.

- Diseño? Vestidos?

- Sí, yo diseñe cada uno de estos- dijo señalando los maniquíes.

- Que bien! tienes talento..

- Hay perdón! Que bruta; no me presenté. Soy Alice Brandon. La única pequeña y malcriada hija del dueño.

- Wow! Un gusto! Soy Bela… Bella Swan.

- El gusto es mío. Presiento que seremos grandes amigas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo # 6

Bella POV

Hace solo una semana que conozco a Alice y estoy empezando a creer que realmente ve el futuro. Tal como predijo ya somos grandes amigas.

Es adorable. ¿Su defecto? La debilidad por las compras y su manía por cambiar mi look y ponerme a la moda.

Y conste que e intentado resistirme, pero cuando se le pone algo en esa cabecita es imposible negarse.

Ayer me obligo a renovar mi placard desechando todos mis amados pantalones de chándal y playeras sueltas. Remplazándolos por variedad de modelos de odiosos pantalones entallados y blusas de lycra de esas que se pegan al cuerpo.

Hoy iremos al salón de Rosalie, su otra mejor amiga, hermana de Jasper y por lo tanto su cuñada.

Iba imaginándome a los hermanos Hale, rubios altos y hermosos como los describió Alice, cuando llegamos al edificio.

Mister Mallory (como acostumbro llamar a mi tío desde pequeña) estaciono y nos despedimos, sin antes recordarme que era mi ultimo día libre por la "crisis sentimental" de la "familia".

Solo necesite unos minutos hasta llegar a nuestro piso y encontrara a Alice, que se encontraba de la mano de quien deduje era Jasper.

- Hola Bells!- gritó.

- Hola Aliie- saludé.

- Te estábamos esperando

- abamos?

- Sí! Mi Jazzy y yo.

- Hola, Alice me a hablado mucho de ti- dijo el rubio.

- Uf! Igualmente a mi.

- Como ya sabrás entonces, soy Jasper Hale y soy el novio de esta hermosa señorita- me explicó señalándola.

- Yo soy Bella Swan. Encantada de conocerte.

- Igualmente.

-Bueno Jazz, Bella y yo iremos con Rose. ¿Nos acompañas?- soltó Alice-

-De acuerdo, tal vez encuentre a Emmett allí.- respondió.

- Disculpen esta pregunta, pero Emmett acaso es… gay? No muchos chicos van por esos lugares, y no quiero meter la pata si lo llego a conocer. – me anime a preguntar.

- Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!- Rió energéticamente la parejita feliz.

- No, mi amigo no es gay. Anda seguido por allí porque le gusta mi hermana. – Explicó Jasper entre risas.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo # 7

Edward POV

¿Qué me está pasando? Desde cuando soy incapaz de inventar una excusa para invitar a la cama a una mujer?

Desde cuando me importan las apariencias y que piensen bien de mi?

Y la pregunta más grande e importante de todas… desde cuando considero que una persona de su edad, o debí decir: nuestra edad; puede ser considerada una mujer?

Porque eso es. Sí… definitivamente Bella Swan es una mujer. Y no lo digo en sentido genérico, eso ya todos lo saben, lo digo porque desde que la conocí no dejo de pensar en ella. En sus ojos chocolates, su cabello castaño y ese exquisito aroma a fresas y fresias que la acompaña. Y su ingenio, oh si, eso si que es espectacular, nunca había conocido una chica así.

Me trae tonto, solo pie4nso en besarla y abrasarla. Hacerla feliz.

Y no del modo habitual en el que pienso. Sino de una forma cariñosa, casta, sin segundas intenciones, o por lo menos eso creo.

Hace exactamente un mes desde nuestro encuentro, fui al martes siguiente en busca del libro, tal como habíamos acordado, pero ella no estaba.

En su lugar encontré a Ben, quien me dio el libro por Bella y dijo que no sabía cuando volvía ya que los dueños de la tienda estaban en una crisis matrimonial en medio de un muy posible divorcio.

Curiosamente también me entere que Bella era su sobrina, al preguntar que la relacionaba con ello.

Todavía tengo el libro en mi poder. Siempre lo llevo en el auto por si tengo la oportunidad de encontrarla y devolvérselo.

Pero todavía no a pasado…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo # 8

Bella POV

Tal como supuso Jasper, Emmett estaba con Rose;, pero lo que no suponía era encontrarlos besándose en la puerta del local.

Jasper estuvo a punto de descuartizar a su ex mejor amigo, pero Rosalie lo detuvo y le contó que en la mañana el le propuso ser su novia y ella pensando que ya fue suficiente tiempo de hacerse la difícil acepto.

Pese a que Jasper ya sabía que ambos se gustaban quedó en shock. Después de unos cinco minutos de estar balbuceando "Tu… mi hermanita… Rose… besándose… Emmett" se recompuso y le dio un gran abrazo a los recientemente novios sin antes poner su mejor cara de rudo y amenazar con matar a Emmett si la hacia sufrir y la veía llorar por él.

El Jasper que conocí hace unos minutos tranquilo, sumiso y amable realmente atemorizaba. Hasta el mismo Emmett con sus 300 kilos de músculos creo que se vio amenazado.

- Eh… ¿Dónde esta mi Jazz?- preguntó tímidamente Alice.

- Aquí estoy mi amor- contestó este recuperando su semblante de chico bueno y estampándole un gran beso en los labios.

- Ugh! Dejen algo para después- dijo Rosalie fingiendo cara de asco.

- Oh! Cállate Rossie, no eres la más indicada para hablar después del espectáculo que se han montado tu y Emmett hace un rato.

- Ya… pero yo no quiero ver a mi hermano liándose con su novia en mis narices, nosotros no sabíamos que ustedes miraban.

- Sabiendo o no sabiendo los vimos. Y presiento que tendré pesadillas esta noche con ello.

- Bueno pero tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque ahora somos novios.- medio que gritó una muy cabreada Rosalie.

-¡Entonces no te quejes si beso a mi novia!- exclamo exaltado Jasper.

-¡Entonces tu tampoco te quejes!- dijo Rosalie ahora si gritando.

-¡Chicos! Por qué no mejor dejan de pelear y salimos todos juntos a bailar esta noche para celebrar?- preguntó Emmett.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí! Jazzy di que si- suplico Alice colgándose de los brazos de su novio.

- De acuerdo. A ti no te puedo negar nada.- respondió Jasper

- Amigos! Esperen un momento, si vamos a salir tenemos que incluir a Bella- exclamó Alice.

-¿Bella?- preguntaron Emmett y Rose a la vez como si no hubieran notado que estaba yo allí.

-Sí! Ella es Bella Swan, mi nueva mejor amiga- dijo Alice abrazándome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo # 9**

_**Bella POV**_

Después que Rosalie y Emmett se disculparon por haberme ignorado, entre todos lograron convencerme de ir esa noche.

Emmett dijo que como yo no tenía pareja invitaría a "su brother" como dice el, para que me haga componía y no haga de paleta en medio de dos parejas.

Luego de toda una tarde de discusiones con Allice y Rose finalmente cedí y deje que me tomaran como conejillo de indias para sus "tratamientos de belleza" alias tortura.

Me peinaron, maquillaron y vistieron de cabeza a… tobillos. Si a tobillos, ya que los zapatos los elegí yo. Querían ponerme unos tacones de 5 cm, pero conociendo mi torpeza no daría ni dos pasos sin caerme y hacer el ridículo, así que opté por unas sandalitas negras con un pequeño taco mucho menos peligroso para la patosa Swan.

**_Edward POV_**

Estaba aburrido navegando en Internet cuando apareció en el margen inferior derecho: "La Mole Emmett acaba de iniciar sesión" no pude evitar reírme de su nick; siempre tan ingenioso mi hermano.

Inmediatamente surgió una ventana de conversación y un "ACEPTAAA!" al lado de una invitación de video llamada.

- ¡Hola Brother! ¿Qué te cuentas?- pregunté.

- Estoy feliz hermano! Esta mañana le pedí a Rosalie que fuera mi novia… ¡Y finalmente aceptó!

- Ya era hora. ¡Que bien! Te felicito- respondí.

- Gracias! ¿Tienes planes para hoy en la noche?- preguntó.

- Además de acostarme y soñar con Bella no. ¿Por qué? – respondí sin ánimos.

- ¡Justamente por eso! ¡Hoy conocí a Bella!- exclamó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que conociste a Mi Bella, digo… a Bella? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?- pregunté exaltado.

- Tranquilo Brother! Es amiga de la duende, y ahora también de Rosalie, y la conocí hoy al mediodía en el centro comercial. Planeamos una salida esta noche y ella irá, le dije que iba a invitar a mi brother pero no sabes que eres tu. Es tu oportunidad hermano, no la puedes desperdiciar.

- ¿A que hora salimos?- pregunté emocionado.

- ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ese es mi brother! Salimos a las 23:00. tenemos que ir a buscarlas a la casa de Allice que es donde se están arreglando.

- ¡Ok! 22:30 estoy por tu casa.- alcancé a decir antes de cerrar el Messenger y correr a buscar mis llaves.

* * *

**_Hola gente linda! Muchas, muchas gracias por sus RR! Me hacen eternamente feliizz!_**

**_Sepan disculparme porque hace rato que no actualizaba, pero es que empeze las clases y no doy abasto con tantos deberes!_**

**_Prometo actualizar más seguido. Y sepan perdonarme también por hacer los capis tan cortitos… Pero como ya dije no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Así que es esto o nada._**

**_P.D= no es una extorcion, chantaje, ni nada, pero si me dejan más RR actualizare más seguido xD. A sabiendas que hay más gente leyendo mis historias y que no escribo solo para uno o dos. (Eso te quita un poco el animo de escribir)._**

**_Bss vampiricos a todss..._**

**_Sueñen con Edward…_**

**_Que yo sueño con Jasper!.. xD_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo #10**

**_Bella POV_**

En 10 minutos llegarán los chicos, me pregunto quien será el hermano de Emmett. Y además ahora me intriga el doble ya que ni Rosalie ni Alice han querido decirmelo. ¿Qué tanto misterio? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho de saber quien irá conmigo?

O será que el chico es tuerto, tartamudo y escupe al hablar?

¡Hay no! No quiero ni imaginármelo...

Eran 22:55 cuando sentimos estacionar dos coches frente a la cas.

- ¡Llegaron los chicos!- gritó Alice dando brinquitos y corriendo al recibidor.

Cuando lo vi entrar pude apreciarlo en todo su esplendor como no lo había hecho antes. Era guapísimo, otra diría que era el mismo Adonis personificado, pero no; yo odio esas estupidas y cursis comparaciones entre dioses griegos.

Simplemente estaba divino, esa camisa negra que acentuaba bien sus bíceps y abdominales, y ese pantalón… hay Dios!

Estaba hecho todo un PGC (Pibe que me Gustaría Coger)

Cuando me di cuenta en las cosas en que pensaba quede roja como un tomate.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que ambas parejitas se saludaban con ansias sin hacer el menor reparo en que Edward y yo estábamos allí.

Edward me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida de esas que me encantan (Eh! Yo dije eso?) provocando que me ruborizara en una nueva tonalidad de rojo.

- ¡Oigan tortolitos! Bella y yo estamos aquí por si no lo notaron- dijo Edward.

- ¿Y a mi que me dices? Aprovecha y has lo mismo que nosotros, ya sabes que te mueres de ganas- respondió Emmett.

Y en menos de lo que tarda este ultimo en meter la lengua por la garganta de Rosalie allí estaba nuevamente el maldito sonrojo en mi cara.

- ¡Wow! ¡Miren eso!- dijo Jasper tomándole una foto a Edward con su móvil.

- ¿Qué?- preguntamos todos.

- ¡Edward!... también se sonrojó. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Esto es para la historia- contestó Jasper.

- ¿Si terminaron su exhibición de cariño podemos irnos?- preguntó Edward en tono serio.

- Si vamos- dijo Alice tomando la mano de Jasper.

- Tu irás con Edward en su Silver, mientras yo llevo a Rose y Jasper lleva a la duende- Aclaró Emmett.

- Bueno, vamos. Nos encontramos en la entrada.- dijo Rosalie.

Salimos y vi el auto de Edward. Era un volvo plateado precioso. Ahí fue cuando realmente comprendí porque la mayoría elige a los chicos dependiendo del coche.

Según Lauren el auto refleja la personalidad del dueño.

Ahora lo comprobaba al ver que Emmett era casi tan grande y fuerte como su Jeep, que Alice es tan alocada y llamativa como su Porsche, que Rosalie es tan sexy como su convertible rojo.

Y que a Edward daban tantas ganas de subírsele encima igual que al Volvo.

* * *

**_Que les pareció el capitulo gentee?_**

**_Porfaaa dejen RR! es mi motivación para escribir. Me eh tardado tanto en subir este capitulo porque esperaba recibir más Reviews._**

**_Ya saben, mientras más reciba más seguido actualizare._**

**_***Besitos vampiricos para todss...!***_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Antes de comenzar con este capitulo quiero hacerle una mencion especial a _Strangeeers_ por el hermoso Review que me ha dejado. Me han dado ganas de volver a escribir ya que últimamente había dejado un poco estancada esta historia._

_Pero aquí vuelvo!... Y les dejo otro capitulo._

* * *

**Capitulo # 11**

**Edward POV.**

Todo un mes sin el mínimo contacto con Bella y de una hora a la otra me encuentro conduciendo conduciendo con ella sentada a mi lado.

Menos mal que la semana pasada cambie de Volvo porque se quedo sin frenos.

No me hubiera gustado nada tener que hacerla entrar al mismo coche donde miles de veces me revolqué con otras tipas. Admito Que fueron MUY buenos momentos, pero Bella es especial para mi, es distinto. Claro que me encantaría hacerla mía, pero ella merece mucho más que un simple polvo improvisado en un auto.

- Tienes muchos discos acá. – Me dijo mirándome a la cara.

- Si, soy fan de la música. Mira: allí esta Debussy- dije señalando la copia de uno de mis discos favoritos.

- ¿Puedo?- pregunto amagando agarrarlo.

- Claro. Ponlo y elige tu favorita- respondí.

Me llamo la atención su elección, ya que era:…

- Claro de Luna me encanta. ¿Cuál es tu favorita Edward?- preguntó.

- Casualmente también es Claro de Luna. Es una excelente composición, siempre que necesito relajarme y pensar tranquilo la escucho.

Después de eso no volvimos a entablar conversación durante todo el trayecto. Ella se la paso mirando por la ventanilla, y yo me la pase mirando de reojo sus hermosas y blancas piernas.

Tenia una falda a medio muslo y una musculosa lila que decía "muérdeme".

¡Joder! Así nadie se puede concentrar, mi "pequeño" amiguito estaba alterado.

Cabe aclarar que "pequeño" es solo una expresión. Porque si vamos a ser realistas, las mujeres que lo han visto no opinan eso, sino todo lo contrario. No es por alardear, pero es la pura y santa verdad.

* * *

**_Holaa! Espero que les halla gustado._**

**_Ya se que es cortito, pero no me aguante las ganas de subirlo._**

**_Esta misma semana intentaré subir el próximo cap. Les anticipo que será un POV de Alice._**

**_A todos los que leen les pido que me dejen sus RR!_**

**_Amo cada uno de ellos y me hacen muy feliz. No sean malitos no les lleva más de un minuto… Y respondere todos y cada uno de ellos._**

**_Besos vampiricos para tods..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo # 12.**

**Alice POV**

- Llegamos preciosa- dijo my Jazzy estacionando.

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Entramos? Bella y Edward todavía no llegan, fueron a la gasolinera- pregunté.

- Mmm… no. Tengo una mejor idea- respondió besando mi cuello.

- Jazz, ya tendremos tiempo luego, no quiero que nos vean.

- Si no estamos haciendo nada. Solo quiero besarte. Sabes tan rico.- dijo entre beso y beso.

Me desabrocho el cinturón y me sentó en su falda y me abrazó.

- Te amo.

- Yo también tontito, eres lo mejor que le paso a mi vida.

-¿Mejor que ir de compras?

¡Uy! Con esa pregunta acababa de meterme en un aprieto, por lo que decidí distraerlo y apoyar su cabeza entre mis pechos, sabia que eso le encantaba.

- Estas traviesa hoy. ¿Eh?

- ¿Traviesa? Discúlpame Jasper pero no se lo que es eso.

- Con que no sabes? A bueno, eso se arregla fácil. – dijo acariciando mi muslo a la vez que descendía con sus besos por mi hombro.

- Muy toqueton está hoy profesor Hale.

- ¡Ja! ¡Ja! Las clases practicas son mis favoritas, no me gusta dar teóricos.

- ¿Y que clase me enseñaras luego más tarde?

- La que quieras, la que a ti más te guste. ¿Olvidas que soy un profe piola?

- Ok, profe piola, deje de meterle mano a su alumna que llegaron sus colegas- dije bajándome de su regazo al ver el auto de Edward por el retrovisor.

* * *

**_Hola, en este capitulo haré una mención especial a mi BFF Bellisimas por su Review._**

**_Para vos, porque se que te encanta: Joderrrr! xD._**

**_Bueno gente linda, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Yo disfrute mucho escribiendolo, ya que AMO a Japer! Se que es muuy cortito, pero intentaré actualizar esta misma semana. Les anticipo que será un POV de Bella._**

**_Porfavor tomense un minuto y dejenme Review si?_**

**_Cuando llegue a los 50 my Sister me dará un premio!_**

**_Así que estoy ansiosa por llegar!_**

**_Contribuirán conmigo vdd?_**

**_You know you love me!.._**

**_xoxo_**

**_Ficadicta_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo #13**

**Bella POV**

Entramos y estaba abarrotado de gente. De fondo sonaba Womanizer de Britney Spears.

Nosotras nos dirigimos a la segunda planta para sentarnos en los puffs, mientras esperábamos que los chicos compraran nuestras bebidas en la barra.

- ¡Con ustedes quería hablar!- dije fingiéndome enojada.

- ¿Y ahora que hicimos?- respondieron ambas también fingiendo cara de corderito degollado.

-¿Cómo que? ¿Por qué no me dijeron que el hermano de Emmett era Edward?

- ¿Acaso tiene sarna que no quieres estar con el?- preguntó Rosalie riendo.

- No, es solo que… emm… yo… eh…

-¡Ya cállate! El chico es guapo y ambos están solteros. Disfruta la noche y no protestes- me dijo Rose en tono de rezongo nuevamente.

- Es que…- alcance a decir.

-¡Es que nada! Mira: ahí vienen- contra ataco Rosalie.

- ¿Les dijimos lo guapas que están hoy? – preguntó Emmett dándole un Martini a Rose.

-¡Chupamedias! – respondió Alice.

- Mientras sean medias y no otra cosa…- dijo Emmett provocando la risa de todos.

- Estuvimos hablando y bebiendo cosa de hora y media, ya estaba notoriamente ebria al no estar acostumbrada a beber, mientras que a los otros recién estaba comenzando a hacerle efecto.

- ¡Amo esa canción! ¡Vamos a bailar!- gritó Alice arrastrándonos a Rosalie y a mi escaleras abajo apenas escucho la melodía de Destination.

* * *

_Hola gentee! Les cuento que estoy sin Internet momentáneamente. xD_

_Me he retrasado un poco en subir este cap xq esperaba recibir más Reviews._

_El próximo capitulo ya lo tengo y les anticipo que esta dividido en tres POV's , uno de Japer, uno de Emmett y uno de Edward; y ya prontito llega la acción q todos están esperando._

_Ahora depende de ustedes que tan rápido actualice, ya que hasta que no tenga por lo menos 5 RR en este cap no subire el próximo._

_¿Extorción de mi parte? Nah!... jajaja…_

_Bexitos Vampiricos para todas!..._

_Y xfa no tomen a mal lo de los Reviews, es que estoy ansiosa por llegar a los 50._


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo # 14**

**Jasper POV**

Hoy sinceramente era mi día. Al parecer esta noche tendría sexo con Alice.

Hay esa pequeña saca mi parte más oscura.

Todos dicen que soy un tipo tranquilo y cariñoso. Así es como trato a mi Alice, ya que ella es un ángel y se merece todo lo mejor.

Pero no voy a negar que a veces en mi mente también aparecen esos deseos y pensamientos puramente sexuales y pervertidos. Y este era uno de esos momentos.

Verla bailar así hacia que me olvidara de todos mis modales y pensara solamente en llevármela y hacerle el amor sin interrupciones una y otra vez hasta el amanecer.

Su pequeño cuerpo moviéndose al compás de la música, era como ver un ángel endemoniado. Un ser tan puro y bueno, y a la vez tan cautivador y sexy…

**Emmett POV**

¿Le parecería muy apresurado si le pido que tengamos sexo? Yo creo que no.

Rosalie es una mujer que le gusta la acción, no creo que se niegue.

Cualquier cosa puedo culpar al efecto del alcohol.

¿Y dónde lo haremos? ¿En el Jeep? Nah… para hacerlo en el auto está Edward.

A su departamento no podemos ir porque vive con Jasper. Tendremos que ir al mío.

¿Lo deje ordenado antes de salir?...

**Edward POV**

Tengo que encontrar la forma de acercarme a Bella.

¿Qué puedo hacer? La verdad tengo mucha experiencia con veteranas, pero con chicas de mi edad cero.

No puedo arrimarme a ella y decirle que parece una muchachita de 20, porque ella apenas tendrá unos 23. Eso solo resulta a partir de los 30.- me recriminé mentalmente.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Vamos!... Es sabido que en este lugar hay que cumplir la tradición- dijo un moreno yendo hacia la pista con sus amigos.

-¿Qué tradición? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó un segundo muchacho

- Siempre que pasan este tema, en el interludio tienes que besar a tu pareja.

¡Denle vamos! Busquemos alguna que este buena.

Al parecer no fui el único que escucho su conversación. Porque apenas dijeron la palabra besar todos los tipos que estábamos arriba comenzamos a bajar a la pista.

* * *

_Holaaa! Gracias a todas he llegado a los 50 RR!_

_Graxias!_

_Bueno, jeje.. como parece a resultado la extorsión continuaré… jajaja…_

_Ahora depende de ustedes que tan pronto actualice, ya q si no obtengo unos cuantos Reviews no actualizaré…_

_Wajajaja… (risa malvada)_

_Diganme que les ha parecido este capi… yo especialmente disfrute la parte de Jasper ya que me pone imaginármelo así, jaja… (Amo a Jazz!)_

_Y la parte de Emmett tmb! Ya que es gracioso poder ver las cosas que piensa, el siempre tan básico, jaja…_

_Sin más me despido… y les digo: Comenten! xD_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo # 15.**

**Bella POV**

Bella Swan bailando, así como lo oyen. No es que no me guste, o que no sepa. Que va…

A mi criterio bailo estupendo, lo que sucede es que soy muy vergonzosa. Pero con unos tragos de más ya no se ni donde quedo la vergüenza.

Estaba haciendo un giro cuando aparecieron los chicos y se nos unieron apartándonos unas de las otras como estábamos hasta ahora.

La música siguió sonando y comencé a bailar con Edward. No sabía porque cada vez que fijaba la mirada en su rostro comenzaba a reírse.

Hasta que lo comprendí…

**Edward POV**

Estaba siguiéndole el ritmo a Bella para no perderme, ya que estaba muy nervioso esperando el famoso interludio.

Hasta que finalmente llegó.

Ansioso como estaba puse una mano en la cadera de Bella y con la otra tome su cara para que no se me fuera a escapar.

Con toda la emoción que tenia y el ritmo pegadizo y movido de la música alentándome pase mi lengua por su labio inferior, obteniendo la respuesta que esperaba.

Separo los labios y le dio permiso a mi lengua para pasar, e iniciamos una batalla para ver quien tenia el control.

Sabia mejor de lo que me esperaba. La bese con todas mis ganas, dejando atrás la idea de que nuestro primer beso fuese lento y con amor.

Aquí había solo pasión y deseo. Claro que también había amor, pero ese puede esperar.

Creía que el interludio de esta canción era más corto, pero al parecer el DJ hacia de las suyas.

Continuamos besándonos cada vez con más ansias. Bella paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y tomo el cuello de mi camisa con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi revuelto cabello. Yo me aproveche y comencé a bajar la mano que tenía en su cintura, pero el interludio sorpresivamente terminó y tuvimos que separarnos y seguir bailando.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- me preguntó Bella al oído.

- Es la tradición del lugar- respondí rozando su oreja con mis labios.

- Ah… pensé que te gustaba- creo que dijo; ya que no se arrimo y tuve que leer sus labios.

Arriesgándome al rechazo le dije:

- Pues si me gustas. Lo que pasa que no sabia como decírtelo.

-¡Oh! Tú también me gustas Edward- respondió. Provocando que en mi rostro se formara una expresión de feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

_Hola Gente!_

_Al fin llego el tan esperado beso!_

_A partir de ahora la historia tomará más acción; la que por cierto creo que ya muchas estaban esperando._

_Les cuento que esta quincena que viene estaré muy ocupada estudiando porque es la época de parciales._

_Y también estoy haciendo un curso de Mecanografía y tengo muchas ideas para otros fics así que me tardare un poco más de lo habitual en actualizar._

_Les prometo que la espera valdrá la pena. Y cuando vuelva les traeré unas cuantas novedades, entre ellas que haré los caps más largo de acuerdo a su pedido._

_Espero que sigan apoyandome como hasta ahora y la espera no les haga abandonar la historia._

_Ya saben, dejenme Reviews._

_Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas mientras sean con respeto. Son mi paga por escribir, mi aliento para seguir y una forma de mejorar y saber lo que debería cambiar y lo que debería perpetuar. xD_

_Contestare todas sus dudas y comentarios._

_Besos Vampiricos para todas! Y abrazos al estilo Emmett!_

_Att: Ficadicta._


End file.
